


A Mark and A Soul

by TonksieFea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Miscommunication, Missing the Child, No Betas Here we die like kings, Not sure yet! Let's take a ride!, Probably Action, Soul identifying marks, Soulmate AU, idiots to lovers, only a little I have nothing against her, slightly mean to Bo-Katan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksieFea/pseuds/TonksieFea
Summary: Soulmate AU| Cara is not interested in Soulmates. Even if she were her planet is dead and everyone knows your soulmate comes from your home planet. So why is the helmed wonder she’s been working with over and over sporting a mark matching hers. (Repost of Tumblr)
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Koska Reeves, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Minor Relationships mentioned if you squint
Comments: 30
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had the idea and just kinda got it out. I’ll admit this parts a little dry it’s exposition and I’m a bit rusty with the writing but I’ll probably do at least a chapter of this. So Hopefully someone likes it ^_^

Everyone knew that you found your soulmate on your home planet. No one was going to deny that or debate it. Except what do you do when your entire planet was destroyed? This was a question that has haunted Carasynthia's life for 9 years. She joined up to fight the empire in the war because she wanted to see the universe. Staying locked on her home planet sounded like a miserable existence for her and she just wanted to go out and have Adventures before she had to settle down and live a “normal” happy life with someone. She had always imagined what her soulmate back on Alderaan would look like. Whether it was a he or her? Whether they were tall or short? 

She didn't hold much stock in soulmates. She didn't care much for them. The idea of being pinned down by someone was absolute misery. Still the stories would ring in her mind. They said she would find that person who understood her better than anyone in the universe. That every moment of her day would be happier knowing that they were in her life. Even when She wasn't with them she would feel them with her. It was disgusting.

She hated the thought that she would someday be tethered and pined down by some unknown person who would make her wish that she was with them. She didn't want that! She didn't want the weakness! She didn't want the feeling like she wasn't enough on her own! She was strong and independent. Not a single person could make her feel like she wasn't enough. No one could convince her that she needed another person to feel whole. She would hold onto that ideal until The Destruction. 

The death of her home planet brought everything to a crashing conclusion. Even if she could have, by some miracle, she actually found and loved her soulmate; even if she had wanted to have that life where she actually settled down someday, that was impossible now. Her family, her friends, everyone she had ever known or loved were ash in the solar system. They were molecules cycling around some sun like they'd never mattered or existed at all. Particles were all that was left of the home that she had loved and fought for. 

She was alone. So when she had decided to hide in a Backwater Planet trying to escape another boring job that she really didn't want any part of any more. She had thought that she would live a completely different life now. Then he came. 

oh she hasn't fall in love with him all at once, that would be stupid. She wasn't a fool dreaming of happy endings. He was strong, and he was brave, and he was one hell of a fighter. Wrestling with him. having someone able to keep up with her, was a rush! Not many people could even hope to match her combat and yet here this man had been: shining armor, a Mandalorian, and he had fought her like it was nothing. Like it was as easy as breathing. He didn't win, but technically she didn't either. It was enough to win her respect. When he had tossed down the money it was enough to gain her interest even if it came with strings attached.

It was easy to tell he was charming and since it was impossible to see his soul mark under the armor, and Mandalorians weren’t known for being public about those things anyway, he had turned plenty of heads. Not the least of which was a pretty widow and her small child who loved his adopted son. She was sure that he would find what he was looking for on that planet in the arms of that beautiful Widow. So she decided to try and push the topic and convince him to stay. If, by some chance, he happened to stay on the planet in the village she had happily decided she would stay in, well that was a side benefit. If she spent a little more time watching him with this strange green child, who seemed to matter more to him than anything, no one could blame her. Except he didn't take the bait. 

Whatever was going through his mind, he didn't stay in the arms of that Widow. Instead he wanted to leave to travel the Galaxy. He wanted to Adventure and was willing to leave the child in safety to do it, until danger had tracked them down. Really that had probably been her ruin. She didn't feel squishy feelings and she certainly didn't feel weak! Her knees didn't buckle and her heart didn't flutter. There was admiration there though. There was warmth and she got the feeling that this was going to be something important. So when he once again found her in a wrestling pit she knew she had to go. Once he had mentioned the Empire being involved she couldn’t turn it down.

It started as the two of them running around the universe. Sometimes They narrowly missed each other sometimes they came face-to-face and worked together on something neither of them really knew for sure if they would make it out of. She’d nearly seen him die a few times and it was not something she ever wanted to go through again. Every time she would ensure that her hair still covered the soul mark on the bottom of her jaw just behind her ear. She kept her hair long on that side so that it would hide the impossible promise from the universe that would go unfulfilled. She had never wanted in the first place.

After enough missions she couldn't deny her feelings started to change a little. Things became blurrier and after a while she started getting ideas in her head. Ideas that she promptly ignored. This was a Mandalorian, her friend. He was a Lone Ranger with a foundling to protect and he had too many things on his mind. And so did she! She became a Marshall she became a law abiding citizen no longer ducking away from her past. She was now a legitimate protector of an outpost and a planet. She was a member of the government again, but this time it was a little bit nicer. Still every time he called she couldn't stop herself from going. There was something about battling with him; something about the feeling of being back in the situation familiar and yet at the same time terrible and wonderful and exactly what you'd always wanted in life. Besides: he knew every button to push.

When he lost the child and came to her for help she hadn't expected to be so ready to go so quickly. The minute he said he needed her because of the child she knew she had to go. She knew that everything he lost would haunt her if she didn't help him. So she went with him. She never expected to see an all-too-familiar Mark right there on his jaw. He pulled off his helmet and looked down at the child as the strange Jedi came to take him away. She should be staring at the heartbreaking separation of two people who mattered so much to each other she couldn't stop her eyes from staring at the symbol that lay just below his ear in the exact same place as her own. Her hands went up and she fingered the small Mark that had been there since she was born. The marks that told her that she was supposed to be the other half of someone's whole. The mark that was staring at her clear as day on the Mandalorian Din Djarin. She was in real trouble now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk a little. They drink a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not finished... that said I also have no set plans for this so we’re on a RIIIIIIDE Friends! Still it should be fun!.... I hope. If you have ideas feel free to message me here or Tumblr or put them in comments or something. Name is the same on tumblr. I did the art. I know it's not great but I wanted to give people an idea of what it looked like and sometimes pictures help.

Cara was too flabbergasted to really make a move at first. Besides she had better things to do. She needed to keep the Moff alive and get settled, make sure Bo-Katan didn’t do anything too reckless against, apparently, her soul mate. So she set to work ignoring the image on Din’s jaw,. The tiny, easily missed, almost tattoo; if it were possible to have a naturally occurring tattoo. The tiny familiar shape circle with two thin diamonds on either side and surrounded by what appeared a pronged tear. They said that once you met your soulmate the make would make sense. The reason behind the symbol would become clear and you would know. You would both learn together what the matching marks symbolized of yourself and the other. The pronged tear had made sense since she got her tear tattoo. Though elongated the symbol around the strange circle with diamonds was a simplified rebel starbird. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the meaning of the rest now. It looked just like the kid.

She couldn’t let herself get caught up in it though, even if she had wanted to. Din needed a drink and consoling and a friend. He needed someone to keep that red headed princess away from him. Cara did not like the way Bo- Whatever had looked at him and she didn’t trust the woman. The Moff needed to be put in his Carbonite and stored safely until the New Republic could handle him.

She wanted to focus on the simple and easy things and by the time she found Din again he was sitting alone in the depths of Boba’s ship and had his helmet firmly in place. She was carrying a large glowing bottle of Spatchka and two cups, one with a straw. They didn’t need to talk about it. They didn't need to reference it. Cara could pretend she didn’t see it at all.

She sat down without a word and poured the drinks handing it to him. She’d expected him to use the straw or even just lift the helmet enough to drink. Instead he stood up and closed the door before taking his helmet back off and sitting down.

Damn him for that. He had to go rubbing their mark in her face. Reminding her of promises she had long ago lost hope of and things that weren’t an option. How could they be? Her eyes shot to her drink refusing to look at him and that damn mark that seemed to make her heart flutter. She felt sick or anxious. Maybe it was just a panic attack that made her feel like running away far and fast from her best friend’s handsome face. The deepest brown eyes and prominent jaw with just the right dusting of stubble and caramel skin which almost seemed to have a healthy glow even if she was positive it hadn’t seen the sun in at least a decade.

“It's ok.” He said misreading her need to look away as respect. He downed his drink and sat down and she instantly poured more.

“I thought it was the way?” She said hoping her voice sounded normal and not the strangled panic she felt.

“I thought so too.” He admitted looking down at the drink. The sound in his voice brought her eyes to look at him. He looked so sad and broken there. Staring at his drink. He looked alone.

“Hey, You did the right thing.” She said gently. Neither of them were the best with words. From the beginning they were fighters and soldiers. They punched other people or each other. They sparred and competed and drank and were brothers in arms. She wouldn’t pretend she hadn’t felt drawn to him. For a man who never showed his face he was somehow just as sexy with the helmet on as he was with it off. But they had something so much more important than some stupid physical attraction. She wouldn’t turn him down if he’d offered but this wasn’t a romance.

This was her equal. Someone who respected her and saw who she was and didn’t question. This was someone she was so in sync with it was almost scary. Someone who, from day one, could almost read her mind while they worked together. Looking back, maybe that quick connection was a result of the soul bond they didn’t know they had. She had thought it came from the fight they’d had proving they were perfectly matched. All their competitions did seem to end in a draw after all. Maybe there was a reason for that. She couldn’t be sure though, and she had no desire to dwell.

“I know.” He said. His voice and face were so raw without the armor she almost wanted to tell him to put the damn thing back on but she wouldn’t. This vulnerability was a gift she shouldn’t ignore but it was also killing her. “He’s with his people. He’ll learn and be safe and turn into a warrior.” Din said like he was trying to convince himself.

“But you miss him and it sucks.” she finished the unspoken words.

“Yeah.” He agreed more of a grunt than anything as he downed another drink. She filled both cups again and sat for a moment in silence as they both thought and sipped. “What’ll you do? Go back to Nevarro?” He asked.

She sighed “Have to.” she shrugged. “I’ll give the Moff to some republic officers and stick to cleaning up my back water planet.” She said flatly.

“They could promote you. Bringing in a Moff is big.” He pointed out but she just scoffed.

“No thanks.” She said with a smirk at him. “What about you? Now that you have that cool laser sword thing.” She pointed out a bit of teasing in her tone.

“Don’t remind me. I still think Bo Katan is planning to stab me in my sleep for it.” He said annoyed. The easy smile that pulled across his face was so strange to see. She’d always imagined he smiled under his helm when they talked. She’d pictured the face under the helmet a few times but more so the expressions than anything. She never would have imagined the stoic warrior she sat next to would be so easy to bring a smile out of no matter how sad.

“She tries it and I fill her full of blaster bolts.” she warned but both laughed a little there. The air felt lighter with it. Her fear melted a little, though that could be the alcohol taking effect. She had firmly decided she was blaming the heat in her cheeks and the tingling in her stomach on the alcohol too.

“I might try to help her re-take mandalore though. Or keep looking for mandalorians. Not sure. The kid was my purpose for so long I don’t know what I’ll do.” He admitted.

She took a deep long drink at that and a comfortable, if a little sad, silence descended on the room.

“You could stay with me?” She offered. It was out of her mouth before she was really able to take it back but it did make him shoot his head to look at her.

“On Nevarro?” He asked.

She shrugged “Sure I could use a Deputy.” she teased with a smirk and he laughed again. “Plus you need a new ship. Maybe we could find a pre-Empire one in some scrap heap and get it fixed up.” She pointed out.

He sighed leaning back a little as he took a small sip. She hated the anxiety that flared back as he seemed to think over the offer. It was a stupid plan, a stupid thought. There was no way in hell he would take it. “Maybe. It could be a good change. I’ve had the Razer Crest so long it could be good to upgrade.” He mused.

She snorted a bit and raised her eyebrows imaging him in some shiny new space cruiser with chrome plating. It didn’t fit him. They sat in the silence for a while drinking and just enjoying the other’s company until a small, warm, tingle was starting to overtake both. “Maybe I’ll go look for my soul mate.” He said finally and she nearly spit out her spatchka.

“What?” She asked shocked as hell as to where that came from. Did he know? She had never truly hidden her mark but it was small and she usually had it somewhat covered. He couldn’t know… did he?

“I took the helmet off right? My mark it’s right here.” He said pointing to his jaw and tapping it. “Mandalorians, at least the Children of the Watch, we didn’t talk about soul marks. When you were part of the covert you were a Mandalorian and anything else was set aside. But with the kid…. With everything it got me wondering if maybe I shouldn’t at least look. Maybe it wouldn’t make me less of a Mandalorian” He admitted.

She was stunned listening to that. How did she tell him? How could she? There he was looking for this person and she was right there in front of him and all she had to do was move her hair and he’d have an answer and still she was frozen. She couldn’t do it. He looked over at her and the look in her eyes shook her out of it.

“Yeah. I mean why not right?” she agreed, raising her glass. It was her turn to knock back the drink. “You are a Mandalorian Din. Helmet or no helmet you are exactly what everyone says Mandalorians are in those stories. If they can’t see that, they don’t deserve you. I mean look at everything you did for the Kid and for that village on Sorgon!” and for me. It was true she always helped him, even if she tried to turn it down at first but when she asked he came.

He nodded “Did you know yours?” He asked. She didn’t get where all of these questions were coming from. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he was thinking about it because of his loss. Whatever it was it made her shift in discomfort. It felt like lying. Not telling him felt like lying to him but the thought of telling him was more terrifying than a space walk.

“I never really thought much about it.” She admitted with a shrug.

“So you didn’t find him on Alderaan?” He asked. They didn’t talk much about Alderaan or her past. They hadn’t since their first meeting. In Sargon they’d swapped a few stories and left it at that. They didn’t get too serious past the admissions of the hard times. This was not their normal way of talking.

“No.” she said simply while her mind screamed ‘tell him!’

He seemed to open his mouth to prepare to talk when a clatter happened above them and shouting started. He instantly put the cup aside and pulled the helmet on and she grabbed her riffle and his and jumped up ready to go. It sounded like danger and this they knew exactly what to do with.


	3. Din

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Din has always wanted to meet his soulmate. The moment that he met Cara he knew it was her. Now he’s all but alone in the universe he has to decide his next steps and she distracts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok! So I continue to have NO IDEA where this fic is going to take us so join me for this ride of unknown! I’m also shocked because I’ve actually been doing really well with keeping up on this! I’m not normally very good at that especially with no plan! If anyone has prompts or things they’d love to see I would love to hear them cause RN I’m flying blind! This chapter has smut! It’s very obvious when it’s about to start trust me you’ll know! And it goes to the end of the chapter so if you aren’t a fan of reading that you can easily skip you won’t miss anything I promise! Also it’s been a HOT minute since I wrote smut and while yes I have my history with it -hides past fic- I haven’t written anything like this is a FEW years so please forgive me if I’m rusty. So please enjoy

Din has spent a lot of his life dreaming about his soulmate. He had always wondered what that person would look like, what they would be like. His parents had been soulmates and while Mandalorians took an oath to give up their soulmates, just as they gave up their ability to show their face, Din had grown up on a planet where Soulmates were a constant. There were thousands of stories and fairy tales told to children of all ages. He had been told from the time of birth about all kinds of different soul matches. There were Prince's being saved by the daring princesses and knights in shining armor. There were even love stories of star-crossed lovers from different planets in different galaxies coming together to solve wars out of  _ the bond _ . As a child Din had been enraptured by those stories and the thought of having a connection to someone that went beyond what he could see and hear. 

The bond was supposed to be this magic that knit two people. The very energy of the universe that knit two souls and allowed them to pick up on things in each other more easily. It was that thing that let you know exactly when your lover walked into a room. It was the prickle on your neck and tingling in your gut when your lover was watching you when you weren’t looking. It was something that went down to the core of you knitting you together beyond anything else in the universe. 

It had actually been the hardest thing for him to give up when the Mandalorian’s saved him. He didn’t think twice about giving up his face or anything else, even his name was easy to lose to the sands of time. He lost his family, his home planet, and everything he’d held dear and the Mandalorians had saved him. They had given him a place to live and a reason to keep going. He was happy to give up anything to have a place to belong. But giving up the hope of finding a soulmate had been the hardest thing that he could imagine. It was the one thing he had wanted to keep even as he promised himself to the Mandalorians. Eventually though, he let that go just like he had everything else. It was the way.

Din had second-guessed his choice many times. Every so often he would wonder what he would do if he ever came across his soulmate. He figured it was probably some lovely woman on a Backwater planet who had a beautiful smile. Perhaps it would be a dashing gentleman with his own farm who would take him by the hand and make him want to settle down. Din had always imagined that his soulmate would lead him to another life, make him want something else, something different. That's why it was so surprising when the Rebel Shock Trooper that he ran into a rundown bar had the exact image on her jaw that he had on his.

While on Sargon, Din had just ignored it. He assumed that it probably just was a trick of the eyes and he hadn't actually seen it. It wasn’t possible and even if it was he wasn’t supposed to let it happen. He was on the run, he had a foundling to care for. He had duties to fulfill and he was a Mandalorian. It wasn't just a trick of the light though. After he had taken off, saying goodbye to Cara, he had finally found a place where he was alone. He had taken off his helmet and looked into a reflective surface seeing the mark that was burned into his mind staring back at him. It was the one he had seen flashes of over and over as he fought with and beside Cara Dune.

Perhaps that was why he had instantly thought of her the minute he needed help. Of course she was a fearless fighter and unerringly loyal but she wasn’t the only one he knew like that, at least he didn’t think she was. He couldn’t think of a name or face for it though. He tried not to think it was that connection, that hope of the young boy on a planet far away and so long ago, that had pushed him to find her when he needed her. Over and over there have been times where he looked into her eyes and just wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Then he watched his child leave after  _ just _ getting him back.

Watching Grogu walk away with the Jedi had been one of the hardest things he could ever imagine. He had grown so fond of his small traveling companion and now he could hardly imagine life without him. Din knew the kid had to go, that has always been the plan. Din would find Grogu’s people and then he would let him go, that had always been the plan. It didn't make it any easier though.

Then Cara came into his room of isolated sulking holding a bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage. She was like some Goddess from his deepest imaginations. A few words from her and suddenly the world felt a little more stable. It was a talent she’d had and he wasn't entirely sure when it had started. Somehow between fighting and nearly dying and coming back just fine he had fallen deeply in love with his soulmate and nothing was going to stop that. He was so close to telling her right then and there. Instead he said he was going to go off and look for her; try to find her the woman sitting right next to him. He had hoped that with his helmet off she would come clean she would see what he knew. She had to have noticed. But she didn't say anything.

For a moment he started to wonder if he hadn't been mistaken somehow. Maybe she just forgot what her own soul mark looked like. He wasn't entirely sure how that could happen but he supposed with all he knew about her background it wouldn't be a surprise. Maybe she was just so wrapped up in everything, maybe she just didn't realize it was him. Maybe he needed to show her again. Or maybe she just didn’t want him like that. Just as he was about to think about  _ that  _ too much, noises of a fight sounded up the stairs of the small ship and they were off.

Din wasn't entirely sure if he was relieved or frustrated that the shouting wasn't actually a firefight with another ship or the Empire coming after them to hunt them down again. Instead was Boba Fett fighting once again with Bo Katan and Koska Reeves. By the time he and Cara made it up to the top of the ladder Bo had Boba by the neck and Koska and Fennec were locked in a stalemate. 

“What the pfaask is going on up here?” Cara hissed as the two made their way into the room.

“Just a little disagreement. Nothing to worry about Mando.” Boba said with his charming and congenial tone that let both Cara and Din know that he was lying.

“This waste of genetic material is flying us into a trap.” Bo informed them.

Din looked between the four of them and his eyes narrowed at Boba. He didn’t have the capacity for this right now. He wanted to take Cara back down stairs or just drink away his soulmate and his son’s memories. Neither was an option in this ruckus.

“Show a little respect. We helped you on your mission.” Fennec grit out between clenched teeth.

“Enough!” Din said, finally getting everyone’s attention. “I’m grateful for everyone’s help. The child is safe because of all of you. I pulled you all from your lives and I understand you need to return to those. I am the one in your debt.” He said to everyone before turning to Boba Fett and Fennec specifically. “If you are willing we will drop Bo Katan and Koska off on Trask and Marshall Dune on Nevarro and then I will help you with whatever you need.”

“Not a chance.” Cara said, drawing the eyes of everyone in the group. “I’m staying with you.” She said with finality speaking only to Din. She had worked well with the girls as they took the ship, it was actually rather impressive and beautiful to watch as the four of them took out everything like machines. 

Bo hesitated and stepped forward “You have the dark saber. Like it or not you are the Mand’alor now. If we are to retake our planet you have to be at the head.” She pushed and he could nearly feel Cara’s glare at the redhead over his shoulder.

“To even look for more Mandalorians we need a ship that can’t be tracked, that needs credits unless you want to be in even deeper debt to Boba Fett the mission to reclaim Mandalore and find more Mandalorians will have to wait.” 

“And what do you plan to do to get that ship?” Bo Asked forcefully. “Run around playing bounty hunter for Boba Fett?”

“Marshall Dune has offered me work on Novarro. After I repay my debt I’ll work with her and come to Trask when I have what we need.” He said firmly his mind flicking back to the Ugnaught Kuiil he lost in the battle with Gideon  _ I have spoken _ . “Or you could take the saber and do it yourself.”

Din watched the emotions flying across Bo Katan’s face and he had to wonder why the hell she didn’t just take it when he offered it. It seemed he still had a lot to learn about other Mandalorians. He had been raised by the Children of the Watch, apparently a cult, but still so much culture seemed lost on him. For a moment he thought Bo would strike out to fight him and he felt more than heard Cara shift behind him and all but growl out “Try it.” over his shoulder. 

Koska seemed to tense ready to defend Bo in an instant but Bo stepped back with a smirk and nodded. “Fine. We will return to Trask and gather what we can. The Saber is in the hands of a Mandalorian and that is what matters.” She said with finality. “If you would be so kind as to return us to Trask…” He could hear the insult on the tip of Bo Katan’s tongue but she finished with “We would be grateful, Fett.” and he felt his body relax some as he finished. 

Bo and Koska walked toward the storage compartment that they had claimed as their room and the other four stood looking at each other. “I appreciate the offer Mando but you do not need to stay. Fennec and I can take care of a small slaving operation like Fortuna. We’re even now. Our debt to you is paid.” He said offering a hand.

“Bib Fortuna?” Cara asked this time with interest in her voice. Din looked to her and as if she could see the expression of confusion she continued. “The head of the Hutt crime syndicate and known slaver?”

Fennec nodded “That’s the one.”

“He’s a high level target for the Republic. Dead or alive coming in with a Moff  _ and  _ Fortuna... “ Cara didn’t have to finish for Din to know the end of the sentence. It’d be enough credits to buy a ship and the repairs and then some. Besides that she’d be a hero enough to have as much leeway as she wanted.

“Are you saying you want to help them?” Din asked her.

“I’m saying I wouldn’t mind playing a part in the downfall of one of the universe’s most infamous crime bosses. I owe him for a princess of mine.” She said and Din wanted the explanation of that later.

“Then you’re coming with us?” Fennec ask.

Din simply nodded his head and Boba clapped and rubbed his hands. “Excellent. I won’t turn down the help! Especially when it comes in such a lovely package as Marshall Dune.” Boba flirted. Din tried to ignore the spike of annoyance that drilled into him, it wasn’t as though Fett meant anything by it. Cara  _ was _ beautiful, it was just an observation. It still drove Din to want to growl posessively.

“Charming but I’m just here for him and to get paid.” Cara responded easily. The air of her words was almost playful. There was no bite or insult and Fett seemed to take it well. 

“Understood. Well, looks like I have coordinates to put in. You two should rest we’ll plan in the morning.” He offered.

“No more fighting?” Din asked. The question and tone once again made him feel like a father and he got another shooting pang of missing the kid. As if she could feel his sadness Cara was there, stepping up to his side a strong and silent comfort.

“I assure you as long as the princess stays in her quarters, I will remain at peace.” Boba charmed. It was enough for now and Din and Cara returned to the area below deck.

“You’re sure you want to come?” Din asked once they were carefully locked in the guest bunk the ship had for reasons Din was not about to think over.

“You can’t have all the fun.” She joked but he could see something else there. There was something she wasn’t saying, something tugging at her mind and heart. “Besides with the kid-- with everything someone’s gotta look after you.” He wasn’t sure whether he was grateful she cut herself off or if it hurt more. The pain of losing the child was overwhelming but it wasn’t a loss. Grogu was going to be learning, growing. He was where he needed to be. Now it was Din’s turn to look for his own place.

He sat just looking at her for a moment. The silence was heavy and it almost felt like she could see him under the helmet. As if to break some sort of trance she reached over to the bottle they’d been drinking before the tussle up stairs and took a big swig. “Look, I don’t do well with feelings but even I know this has been a long day so I’m going to give you an offer and you’re not going to overthink it or freak out about it you’re just going to nod yes or no.” she instructed “Understand?” She asked. 

He felt like he had just been asked to calculate advanced hyperdrive mechanics without a datapad. He had no idea where this was going or what she was thinking but he also couldn’t fight her when she was standing there in front of him resolute and in control when he felt so out of control. So he nodded his head.

“Good.” she said walking over to the door and locking it before pulling off the armored shirt she wore leaving a dangerously tight tank top as her only covering. 

“What are you--” He started but she held up a finger.

“No talking. You take that bottle over to the corner. Have one cup, just one, and then I take you over to this rack and distract you. One night, no strings just you getting out what you need. You can even keep the helmet on.” She offered. “Or you say no and we never talk about this again.” She added.

Din didn’t know what to choose in this. How could he? Part of him wanted to ask her about the bond. What she was planning to do when it was solidified by skin to skin contact. They’d never touched skin before but he knew from the stories what happened when they did. Did she know? How could she not? When two soulmates touched they grew a bond that couldn’t be severed except by death. Even without the bond Cara could see more of him than anyone he’d ever met. She always seemed to know what he was thinking or when he needed her to duck left as he went right. It seemed like they’d been able to read each other from the moment they met. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it got even stronger. He wasn’t even sure how it could.

He was silent too long, he could feel the time stretch and for a moment his confident Shock Trooper looked like her resolve was about to buckle. The momentary flash in her eyes was enough for him to make his choice. Bond or not he was going to spend tonight with his soulmate. The universe owed him that much. He stood up with the bottle and moved over to the corner. “I’d rather just turn the lights off.” He said as he walked over to a screen taking off his helmet. 

“That’s so much less fun.” She joked but he could hear the rustling of her taking off her clothing and he took off his own after downing the shot. Suddenly the room was completely dark. 

“Cara?” He asked into the darkness. He didn’t need to, he could feel her in the dark by the light controls. He could feel her blind eyes searching the shadows of the sealed room magnetically summoning him to her.

“I’m here.” She said taking a step then another. He walked from behind the screen towards her easily feeling where she was even without eyes. He could blame it on the soldier’s senses and all his training. He could blame it on years of being on the lookout for threats. He could lie to himself. Here in the dark with nothing between them but air as they took step by step he couldn’t bring himself to. He knew this was different. He knew he could find her in any situation without needing to look. Whether he could say it out loud or not there was no question to him that this woman was his soulmate and somehow that made this so much more important. 

His hand reached out on its own and hesitated just over her jaw before it lowered right onto the mark they shared. In a flash the coil snapped and they sprank at each other lips crashing tongues tangling and hands roaming.

In the dark with nothing but the sensation of her calloused fingertips he wondered just  _ how many _ hands she had. One was in his hair the other on his neck then down his chest and on his biceps feeling every inch of him. He was sure he was no better as his own hand slipped from her jaw to her shoulder, his other smoothing up and down her side avoiding anywhere too forward. 

Her hands suddenly grabbed his and for a second he thought she was changing her mind. “It works a lot better if you do this.” She said, pulling his hands to her breasts and encouraging them to squeeze. She let out a lewd moan and that broke the dam.

He pushed her back against the wall seeking leverage to pull her closer. His hand went to her hip squeezing her ass and trying to pull up her leg over his hip but was surprised when she took that opportunity to leverage their weight and flip them so she was pressing into him. He shouldn’t be surprised this would be a fight. Everything else with them was. He could feel her smile and glee as they warred for dominance, her hands raking over his chest and nails lightly scratching making him hiss in pleasure. 

She pulled back from the kiss biting his lower lip and just when he was about to move his mouth to her neck her lips met his jaw just over their mark and a rush pulsed through his body. He was sure she felt it too from the way her hips ground to his and he pulled her closer, his grip on her hips bruising. “Kriffing pfaask.” He hissed trying to flip them again but she had his shoulders pinned to the wall as she kissed down his jaw with little nips. 

“That’s quite the mouth you have there.” She teased playfully against his skin and an idea hit him. His hand snuck up to pinch her nipple playfully rolling it between his fingers and her head fell back as he kissed her neck and used the hand still on her hip to pull her forward and force their weights to shift so he had her pinned against the wall. “That’s playing dirty.” She hissed to him.

“Keep up.” He growled playfully and her mouth was on his again pulling him in by the hips her hand going back to his hair and he was starting to wonder if she just liked the feel of his curls between her fingers as much as he was enjoying feeling it. Suddenly one of her hands reached up and she found a pipe above them that he’d noticed earlier hung lower than the others. She pulled down slightly to ensure it was strong enough to hold her weight and suddenly her legs were pulled up and wrapped around her waist. As he felt the soaking folds of her vuelva come into contact with his own hard cock and that was nearly the end of him.

His forehead fell forward finding purchase between her breasts and his hot mouth bit and sucked the skin on her sternum. “Please Cara.” he breathed into the dark.

“Now.” she breathed back a demand. It spoke to her strength that she was holding herself up on the tiny pipe as he shoved himself inside of her bucking in with a surprising ease. “Fark.” She hissed rocking her hips against him. 

“Let go.” He breathed to her as he set a slow gentle pace. He could feel her surprise tickle his mind and it warmed him through to feel the connection that had slid into place as they touched. “I’ve got you, let go.” He assured and she did. She dropped her hands as he took her full weight and easily navigated them to the bunk. As soon as her back hit the mattress she rolled on top of him and this time he didn’t fight her, he was certain this wouldn’t be their last time. It probably wouldn't even be their last time tonight so he’d have plenty of opportunities to take his turn. 

He lost himself in the feel of her hips and her depths. His hand went to her center and gently pressed to her clit rubbing as she angled her hips to a position that made her moan with every thrust. He could feel her hands on his thighs and his mind flashed images of what she looked like over him: Back arched and breasts bouncing as her muscles clenched and unclenched through her stomach and up her shoulders and arms. He cursed himself for asking for the lights off because he was certain it would be his favorite image in history.

With particularly deep thrust and a skillful press of her clit he felt her come around him and if that wasn’t enough to throw him into his own orgasm he heard her whisper his name “Din.” To the room and the squeeze of his heart threw him into the abyss as quickly as his body did. Rasping her name back to her like a prayer. 

  
If the world shifted and their lives changed, if they felt the tug of the bond they had both refused to acknowledge solidify, they both ignored it for now. Tonight was theirs to ignore the rest of the world. Tonight was about them.  _ No strings. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Cara tries to figure out how to avoid any sort of incriminating conversations when things get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So Here there is mentioned a background WLW Ship. It’s not going to be a huge part but it’s there and IDK if anyone but me in this world ships it but ya know.... it’s small. Also look more chapters. Let’s keep going right?

It wasn’t much of a surprise to Cara when she woke up alone. She hadn’t expected to have him there wrapped around her when she woke up, though a small traitorous voice in her mind said she’d have liked that. Other than the bottles on the floor and a foggy dream of Din kissing her, there was no hint of the Mandalorian in the room. Her body, however, had a keen reminder of everything that had happened the night before. She sat up clutching a thin sheet over her chest -- a sheet she knew she hadn’t pulled up herself.

Images of the night before played in her head. She wasn’t some school girl still fumbling with boys behind trees on Alderaan. She’d had plenty of one night stands before and even a few instances of more drawn out but equally casual interactions. It was rare on Alderaan for people to ‘betray’ their soulmates by being with someone else; it happened here and there. None of those interactions had her replaying scenes from the night before quite like what she’d had with Din. She still felt his lips on hers in a bruising passion, still felt his hands roaming over her seeking places that would make the most impact on her. She could still hear his voice in her ear as his hot breath tickled her skin. Those memories alone would have her hitting the fresher if she wasn’t careful.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the thick metal door. “Yeah?” she called out in a rasping voice. Somehow it was no surprise when the door opened, and he was standing there in his full armor. 

He seemed to hesitate for a moment at the sight of her, but walked in and closed the door behind him. “I brought you some caf and breakfast,” he said, holding out a plate of indiscernible food matter and a steaming cup. She knew it was impossible but somehow she could have sworn she could feel his eyes roaming over her form under the thin sheet. Call her crazy, but she was pretty sure he was blushing too.

“Thanks.” 

She reached out, taking the cup with one hand still holding the sheet over her chest. He set the plate aside and looked like he was about to sit on the bed for a second before he changed his mind. 

“About--” he started, but she instantly cut him off. No way he was finishing that sentence.

“So what’s the plan?” she asked instead. That wasn’t a conversation she was willing to have right now. There were too many ways it could go, and she wasn’t ready for any of them.

“That--I?” His confusion was clear in his voice. Somewhere under that helmet was a wrinkled brow and a slight frown, along with an agape jawline surrounded by a scruff she still felt the marks of on some of the more sensitive places on her body. His dark eyes were probably searching her face for a clue of what she meant. 

She tried not to laugh at the images she now had in her mind to match a face with the expressions she always read in his voice. “Bib Fortuna,” she supplied, and he seemed to register as she took a slow sip of her caf praying for the magical substance to work its marvels with her sleep deprived mind.

“Right. Fortuna. Fett and Shand wanted to go in the front door. Fett wanted to use the ship to give coverfire while you and Shand go in and take out the guards inside.” 

Cara let out a scoff as she arched her brow. “Seriously? He wants to take out one of the worst crime lords in the galaxy with a loud frontal assault? Like he doesn’t have escape tunnels?” 

Din let out a chuckle under his helmet and shrugged, “That’s what I said.” 

She smiled a bit at him, holding back a laugh. He moved to sit on the foot of the rack giving them plenty of space between them, but still closer.

“Really?” she asked, not really believing him.

“I was a little less blunt, but the meaning was there.” he admitted, and she laughed. 

“Sure,” she said, leaning back, allowing the sheet to slip down her chest a little as she placed both hands around her caf mug, “but it could still work with a smaller distraction. If it’s quiet or if we can scout how many guards he has, then you and I can go in first and Shand can snipe from farther back?” 

As she took a long sip of her caf, she waited for his response. Din’s helmet didn’t move in the least, but she could somehow tell his eyes flicked from her face to the place where the sheet was barely keeping her modest. Was he even listening?

“We can talk about that upstairs.” he offered, but he sounded distracted. She knew she was attractive, and after last night, he was  _ clearly _ attracted to her. Soulmate facts aside, he had made it  _ very _ clear that he was physically attracted to her. Feeling his eyes and hearing his voice was still a boost to the ego, though. She casually picked up a piece of fruit from the breakfast plate and popped it into her mouth, licking her fingers and lips, but continued on like she wasn’t trying to all but torture him with her current movements. She’d always been a big fan of playing with fire.

“You’ve already been up there, right? What’s going on? Still fighting?” she asked, sucking the last of the fruit’s juice off her fingers. It was very good if a little sweet but she wasn’t in this for the fruit. She could nearly see the gears turning in his head. Was it mean to do this to the poor armored man in front of her? Absolutely yes. Was she also enjoying that cruelty immensely? Also very much yes.

After a pause, he finally cleared his throat and spoke, rasping, “They haven’t come out yet. It’s still early.” 

“Did I steal your caf?” she asked, pointing to the now half-empty mug that had joined the plate on the rackside table.

He shook his head just slightly “No I umm… I locked them out of the kitchenette.” He admitted a bit sheepishly.

She tilted her head and arched an eyebrow at him. “You barricaded the door instead of just coming in here to eat?” she asked, a bit pointedly. If he was going to feel awkward about everything or if he was going to put himself or others into uncomfortable situations, then she’d have to talk to him. She’d still avoid the feelings thing, she didn’t do those, but other parts.

“They didn’t mind,” he assured her awkwardly, “I mentioned you were still sleeping.”

“And they just gave you free reign?” she asked, not believing him for a second. There had to be more to it.

“Well, Shand was going through fighting forms, and I think Fett is afraid of you,” he explained, making her laugh. “He said I could take my time.”

“You punch one wall,” she said, rolling her eyes jokingly at the memory of when she’d gotten a little too pissed off at how long everything was taking and needed to let out some steam.

“You dented his ship,” Din pointed out, and she could hear the laugh in his voice.

“Barely! It wasn’t even that hard of a punch,” she scoffed, but the smile on her face was unmistakable. They laughed and sat in silence for a moment as she ate more of her meal a little less sexually this time. She could sense him fighting with himself about what to say next, what to do. She knew she wouldn’t be able to face that conversation quite yet, so she diverted it. “You might wanna get upstairs. If I don’t get dressed, they might think I killed you and get a whole damn show.” 

“Right,” he said, nodding “I’ll see you upstairs then.” As he turned, he paused at the door as though he wanted to say something, but stopped himself and walked out. She sighed into her knees and realized this was going to be so much harder now.

Cara managed her way upstairs leaving the plate to deal with later but taking the cup of caf with her. She walked into the main hull and took up her post, leaning comfortably on a wall watching Fett and Din chart a course. It didn’t take long before Bo-Katan and Koska walked in as well. “After talking it over, we’ve elected to stay and assist you with your mission.” Kryze announced to the room.

It certainly pulled everyone’s attention. Fett looked ready to start another fight, and Cara stood up straighter as Din walked closer to the two women. “What brought on the change of heart?” he asked, sounding more curious than anything. Something in Cara’s mind said he was suspicious though, and so was she if she was being honest.

“You have the dark saber. It’s our duty to protect you.” Koska said bluntly. Cara arched a brow at the woman and tried not to laugh as she walked up behind Din.

“He doesn’t need protecting. And even if he did, he has back-up,” she challenged, staring her down.

Koska looked ready to speak up, but Bo-Katan was the one who actually got the words out first. “The position of the Mand’alor is important to reclaiming our planet and people. As you’ve decided to work with Fett and his goals, it is in the best interest for our people to ensure that you have the best support in that endeavor.” Cara hated politicians. She found the people in charge of governments to be generally despicable people, and while she had no issues with Bo-Katan and actually respected the woman as a fighter, sometimes, when she opened her mouth, Cara wanted to punch her. It didn’t help that Kryze still looked like she was tempted to challenge Din for the saber, and Cara wasn’t entirely convinced the woman wouldn’t try and take it by force at an inopportune time. 

“So you’re going to help without throwing a fit?” Fett shot back in a mocking tone, and Cara could see the anger flash in the two women’s eyes in front of her and had no doubt that it was matched in the eyes of the clone behind her.

“They would be helpful,” Din suggested, deflecting the rising tension in the room, “It couldn’t hurt to have more hands. They’ve already proved they can work well with Cara and Shand. The four of us could easily take out any forces on the ground, and you and Shand could use the distraction to get Fortuna.” Cara did not have enough caf for this. She just stood over his shoulder, letting the others make the decision. She was here for Din. She’d never pretended she had an ulterior motive. Sure, getting Gideon was great, she loved that little bit of revenge, but Din and the kid had been her first priorities, and now that the kid was gone, Din remained her reason for staying.

“We did make a good team and six heads are better than four.” Fennec spoke up for the first time from her corner of the room. “They’re talented fighters,” she added, sounding more like she was reminding Boba than anything else.

“It never hurts to have a few more Mandalorians around,” Boba relented, eventually nodding at them, though something in the tone felt sarcastic. “It’ll be quite the asset to have you both.” 

“Great, we have a whole team. I’m getting more caf.” Cara deadpanned, walking past Din as he made eye contact with her. She could feel the question in his eyes, but she smirked and held up the mug as her only answer. No amount of military training could stop the fact that she was  _ not _ a morning person.

Cara walked down towards the kitchen area and was nearly to the door when she heard the armor behind her. She turned expecting to see Din and was instead met with Koska and Bo-Katan. “Marshal Dune.” Bo-Katan greeted with that appeasing look that reminded her of one too many political missions.

“Yes?” she asked, glancing between the two. It was strange being face-to-face and alone with them. That wasn’t something she’d experienced yet and somewhere in her gut, she braced for a fight.

“What are your intentions with the Mandalorian?” Bo asked, to Cara’s annoyance.

“Which one?” she asked, trying to evade the question because that was a whole can of worms she didn’t want to deal with. 

“Funny.” Koska scoffed sarcastically, but both kept a calm facade. 

“Look, I don’t see why it’s any of your business, but he and I are friends, and I’ve got his back,” she said flatly, staring the two of them down, threatening them to say something about it.

Bo Katan nodded, “Very admirable to be certain, but he is the Mand’alor now whether he likes it or not. That Saber comes with power and responsibility. As such we, as Mandalorians, serve at the pleasure of the Mand’alor.”

Cara scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Right. Ok. I’m sure he’ll love hearing that,” she said as she bit back a laugh.

“It's our job to keep him safe. That includes keeping him away from enemies in friends' clothing,” Bo explained smoothly, leading Cara to straighten at the implications. She felt the overwhelming urge to punch the woman in front of her for even thinking that she would ever hurt Din. Even so, she refused to acknowledge the small voice whispering,  _ ‘Aren’t you hurting him by not saying you’re his soulmate?’ _

“And you came to talk to me?” she challenged.

“You are the one closest to him, are you not?” Koska pointed out. Cara raised her jaw and lifted her eyebrows looking for the reason that would matter. She supposed it would be a threat, someone close to Din could be the one to hurt him. She wasn’t going to do that, and she wasn’t going to let someone else do it either.

“Interesting you have such strong loyalty to him.” Bo probed lightly. 

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a man in armor,” she quipped, trying to steer them away from digging deeper. Without thinking, she swept some of her hair out of her face, tucking it to the side, before realizing her slip. Koska was close enough to get a flash of her mark, which wouldn’t have been a problem before last night.

“You’re his soulmate.” Koska said simply, making Bo Katan’s eyes light up.

Cara approached Bo with just this side of threatening, even as Koska stood between them. She couldn’t help but notice the two seemed to have black marks just poking out over their armor in the same place. “Does he know?” Bo asked, pulling Cara's attention, “Surely even a Child of the Watch would find it impossible to hold their vows fighting beside their soulmate.” 

“No, he doesn’t. What vows?” 

Bo Katan sighed, looking at her with a mix of pity and sympathy that made Cara want to lash out.

“He is a member of a … specific group of Mandalorians. They call themselves the Children of the Watch. They are a group of religious zealots who broke off from Mandalore just after the Purge. They believe in an ancient Way and wish to bring it back to all Mandalorians. They believe a warrior is the tribe and the tribe the warrior. As such they renounce their face, their names, and their soulmates.” 

Cara wasn’t entirely sure why she felt like she’d just been punched in the gut. 

Had Din renounced her? Had he sworn her away the same way he had his name or face? Was what they did last night the same as taking off his helmet? Why had he let her then? Did he know? 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Of course it matters,” Bo insisted, aiming for gentleness and missing horribly. 

“No, it doesn’t!” she hotly reiterated, as her insides raged against the news of Din’s vows to reject his soulmate. 

“You’re a liability to him,” Koska observed. Cara was about ready to fight her when she saw the look in both Koska and Bo’s eyes. 

“Whether he knows or not, he is connected to you. The bond that connects soulmates starts far before skin-to-skin contact. He is already connected to you even if neither of you knows it, and the possibility of losing you is a vulnerability in him. He is a leader and a warrior, you know this. As such you have a responsibility to him and to everyone he leads to protect him.” 

This time, it wasn’t the flowery language of a politician Cara had thought earlier of Bo. It was from the heart. Once again, Cara’s eyes flicked between the women as Bo seemed to forget herself and put a hand on Koska’s arm.

In that moment, Cara felt a connection to Koska, recognizing a kinship built on two people in the same position. She nodded shortly. “You two?” Koska nodded, pulling down her shirt enough to see the small black marks entangling in a way only Bo and Koska would understand, nearly reminiscent of the owl painted on Bo’s helmet. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“We want to help you keep him safe and ensure he makes the best decisions for himself  _ and _ Mandalore,” Bo explained, “His connection with Boba Fett is fine for now, but finding other Mandalorians and reclaiming our home needs to be a priority.” 

Cara had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

“And you think I’m going to help him go along with whatever you want? If you want the saber so badly, you can take it. He offered it. You can go reclaim your planet on your own.”

“It’s a fight to the death,” Koska grit out, “to regain the honor of the saber after losing it to an enemy would mean proving beyond a doubt that the other is unworthy of the might of Mand’alore. It would either end in banishment or death.” 

If the missive had come from Bo-Katan, Cara would have heard it as a threat. Coming from Koska, she understood what it really was. This was a warning for her and a sign of respect that Cara deserved the whole story of what she was getting into. If Din and Bo were to fight, Koska and Cara would be in the same position where having a dead soulmate was the best case scenario. 

Cara nodded her understanding. “I’m not going to push him to do anything he doesn’t want to do. He’s his own person; he can make his own decisions.” 

“Of course!” Bo Katan said in an airy tone that made Cara want to hit her again. “We would never suggest you push him into anything. He clearly already has a heart for people and Mandalore. Marshal Dune, I am certain you only wish to protect him, but part of protecting him is making sure he does what’s right. Keeping him from doing what he’ll regret. I just hope your Republic ties don’t end up causing friction between the two of you. You clearly care for him very much.”

Cara scoffed. “Great. Can I get my caf now?” 

“Of course. Please, enjoy.” Bo said airily, but Cara could tell she'd gotten just a bit under the woman's skin. She felt a small rush of pride as Bo started towards the ladder. 

Koska took an extra second, just looking at the woman. The two met eyes in a solid look that felt oddly even. If Koska’s soulmate weren’t so tough to handle, Cara was pretty sure she and Koska would have a blast together. 

“You should tell him,” Koska said, “before it’s too late. It’s better to have a little bit in the hard times than to stand there waiting to have everything in the easy ones.” 

Cara didn’t respond as the woman walked away and up the stairs. She swallowed, turning away, suddenly wanting something a hell of a lot stronger than caf. Not even a few seconds passed as she heard the sound of lightly grazing armor behind her before a tingling sensation hit her back. She felt more than heard him settle as he waited. 

“How much did you hear?” she asked.


End file.
